The Last Order
by MoonLight8399
Summary: The old Ciel has died, but he has a daughter, but before he died he gave a Sebastian one last order, protect her, but with Claude coming after her Sebastian has to protect her and stop himself from falling in love with her.
1. The New Ciel

The Last Order

Chapter One: The New Ciel

**Ciel's POV**

"Master, it time to get up." I throw my pillow at Sebastian, but like always he catches it.

"5 more minutes!" I say while pulling the covers over my head.

"Master, you must wake up, you have school in a half-hour, and you must get ready." I don't move. "Master Ciel, either get up, or I'll get Grell to come wake you up." I throw the covers off my body, and get out of the warmth of them. I walk towards Sebastian till were face to face.

"No, you wouldn't you hate Grell more than I do." Sebastian smiles, bows, and leaves the room. I walk towards my closet, walk in and slip on black jeans, and my old JCL tee-shirt **(A/N JCL is Latin Club)**, I walk out and close the doors to my closet.

"Master, breakfast is ready." I feel like I jumped half a foot.

"Sebastian are you trying to give me a heart attack!" I yell.

"No, miss.

"Well, good I'll be down in a minute, and Sebastian I've told you before please call me Ciel, it's 2013, not the 1800's." And again I get that smile which always melts my heart.

"Yes mis… Ciel." Sebastian says while leaving the room. I grab a pair of back-white sock, and my black Converses, slip them on, and start running down to the kitchen, where I find Sebastian pouring a cup of coffee. "Ciel, your coffee." I take the cup from Sebastian, but when I'm half way through the cup, Grell walks in.

"Oh, Bassy good morning my sexy beast!" I take one at Grell, and I had to get out.

"Well, I better go, see you at school Sebastian." I put the cup on the island, and start for the front door.

**Sebastian's POV**

"Grell, you show up at the wrong times." I say to Grell while sending him my death glare.

"Well, I'm sorry, Bassy, but I must ask why do you stay with that girl?" Grell asks, and like always I give him the same answer.

"Because I promised her father, and because I... Love her." it was true, I really did care for Ciel. Ever since the death of her father, I raised her, and I've fallen in love with her each day. "Now Grell, if you don't mind I must get ready." Grell moves out of the way, and I walk up the stairs to my chambers. I've always hated attending this place they say is a school, but where Ciel goes, I must too as well, so I took the job teaching 10, 11, and 12th grade English. I walk over to my closet and pull out a new button down white shirt, but just as I was about to put on the new one, I was thrown onto my king-size. I look up to see Grell get right on top of me.

"Oh, Bassy I don't understand why you love that childish girl when I'm right here, on top the sexy you!" Grell says. I've really had enough of this, so I throw Grell, making him hit a wall. "OH, BASSY!" I annoy the pain in the ass, and finish getting ready for work. I grab my briefcase, and Grell, and walk out of my room. As I open the front door, I throw Grell into the grass, and I start walking to the car. I start driving towards the building, I never understood why Ciel wishes to go this school. All everyone dose is make fun of her. I pull up to the school to find, like always, Ciel sitting on the hood of her car witting in her notebook, and as all ways she was alone.

**Ciel's POV**

_As it shines so bight and pure..._ I finish the line I was writing, and close the notebook, I hop off the hood of my car to ram right into a girl. Hers and mine book go everywhere. "I'm do sorry, I should've watched where I was going." She says. We both start grabing all of the books from the floor.

"It's okay, I should've watch where I was going. I'm Ciel."

"Eli, i'm new here." And that how I ended up having my first friend in high school.


	2. Eli, the grim reaper, and a new teacher?

The Last Order

Chapter Two: Eli, the grim reaper, and a new teacher?

**Ciel's POV**

I've never had a friend before. Yeah, I have Sebastian, but I've never had a true friend. I walk into the office with Eli, to pick up her classes. When we walk out of the office, I look to see Megan walking right towards me. "Oh, great!" I say under my breath.

"Is something wrong, Ciel? Eli asks, but I was too late to answer because just when I put my guard down Megan walks up, and grabs my notebook.

"Oh, what this Ciel? Your journal!" Megan says. I try to reach for it, but another guy grabs it.

"Oh, look at me, I'm Ciel I have dark blue hair, and I have no mom or dad!" I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Hey, give back Ciel's notebook!" I turn to see the voice came from Eli. But at last Eli couldn't reach the notebook, but in just one quick second, the notebook was out of the boy's hand and into Sebastian's pale hands.

"Mr. James, Miss. Megan, I don't take kindly to sealing other people things. Both of you will have detention for the next two weeks, now leave now or you will be late for class." I watch as Megan and the boy walk off to class. "Your book, Miss. Ciel." I carefully take the book from Sebastian, and I watch as he walks off towards his classroom.

"A cleaver demon, is he not?" I turn again to see the voice is Eli's.

"Eli, how did you know…"

"That Sebastian is a demon. Because I'm a grim reaper."

"Like Grell Sutcliff?" I ask.

"Yes, but I do my job." Eli says, and I laugh.

"Miss. Phantomhive to the office, please. Miss. Phantomhive to the office please." Eli and I hear from the intercom.

"What do they want?" Eli asks.

"Don't know, I'll talk to later, okay?" I say, Eli nods her head, and walks off. I walk into the office, and when I enter Mrs. Greenburg looks and smiles.

"Oh, Ciel good morning!" She says.

"Morning Mrs. Greenburg, am I in trouble?"

"No, Ciel we were wondering if you wanted to take this new class." Mrs. Greenburg asks.

"What class is it?" I ask.

"Well, it's a writing class, and you will have to drop your English course, but the class will count as your English credit." Mrs. Greenburg said.

"I would love to take it. Who's teaching the class?" I ask while Mrs. Greenburg starts to type on her computer.

"Oh this new teacher, I can't remember he's name, but I know you'll just love him. Now if you just go to room 707 for the class. You know what I thought was weird, the teacher wanted that room. There's no one in that hallway." I take the piece of paper with my new class list, and start to head for room 707.

**Sebastian's POV**

Once I walk into my 10th grade English class, I go to my computer to take attentions, when I see I have an email from Emily Greenburg, telling me Ciel has switched courses. 'I wonder what class she's taking?'

**Ciel's POV**

I walk down the lonely 700's hallway when I find room 707. As I walk in I find no one in the classroom. I see a teacher's desk, and black couch, nothing else.

"Oh, you must be my new student." I hear a voice from behind me. I turn to look and see a man that looks just Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" I ask, and the man just smiles.

"No, my name is Claude Faustus. You must be Ciel Phantomhive, my new student. Oh, you look just like your father." Mr. Faustus says.

"How did you know my father?" I ask.

"You could say he was a good friend of mine." Mr. Faustus says.

"Am I the only student?" I ask.

"Yes, I'm sad to say, no one wished to take this class, I will be getting desk, soon I hope, but let's get started I wish for you write. Mr. Faustus says.

"About what?" I asks

"Anything you want." Mr. Faustus.

"Yes, anything." Mr. Faustus says. I go over to a corner sit down, and start writing. **_(A/N Sorry about the POV changes, but I need to uses a lot in this story.)_**

**Claude's POV**

Soon Ciel, you will be mine mind, body, and soul.

**Ciel's POV**

As I finish my paper, I get up from my seat on the floor, and I walk over Mr. Faustus's desk, and hand him my paper. "Done already?" I nod my head as he took the paper. As he starts to read over my paper I let my mind wonder.

'How did he know my father, and why Sebastian never told me?'

"Well, Miss. Phantomhive, your writing is superb. I've never seen someone write about the moon like you do." I smile as Mr. Faustus puts an 'A' on my paper, then the bell rings for class to be over.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Faustus." I say as I grab my stuff, and start walking out of the classroom, and to my next class.

**TimeSkip**

As I walk out of my Algebra 2 class, I find Eli waiting by my locker. "How did you find my locker?" I ask her.

"I have my ways, so did you get into trouble when you went to the office?" Eli says as I open my locker.

"No, they wanted to know if I wanted to take this new class, I said yes, and they took out my English class, and put in this new writing class." I say.

"Who's teaching it?" Eli asks.

"This new teacher, Claude Faustus, and you what funny, he looks just like Sebastian." I say as I grab my World History textbook from my locker and closing it.

"Hey Ciel, do me a favor, and be careful around Claude, I don't trust him." Eli says as she turns to leave for her classroom. 'What does she mean by that?' I wonder as walk to class. When I take my seat in backrow, just as class is starting. I try to listen to the teacher talk about WW1, but all my mind seemed to care about is how Mr. Faustus knew my father, why Sebastian didn't tell me, and finally why Eli doesn't trust him. Finally the bell ring for lunch, I grab my stuff, and to Sebastian's classroom.

**Sebastian's POV**

As the bell rings for lunch, I dismiss my class, but one stays. The one I saw with Ciel today, I watch as she grabs her stuff and walks to my desk. "Alright before you say anything, demon butler, let me talk. My name is Eli, and I'm a grim reaper. And yes I befriended your old master's daughter, and I think you need to know that you to protect her from someone." Eli says.

'Who would want to harm Ciel?' I think, but when I was about to ask Eli, she was gone.

**Ciel's POV**

I walk down the hall towards Sebastian's room, as I open the door Sebastian's bright red eyes hit my dark blue ones. "Hi Sebastian." I say, as I take a seat on the floor by his desk.

"Ciel, why did you drop my class?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh yeah Mrs. Greenburg asked me if I wanted to take this new writing class for my English credit, and I said yes. I hope you're not mad at me?" I say.

"No, not at all Ciel, but who's teaching the class?" Sebastian asks.

"Um this new teacher Claude Faustus, but you know what's funny, he looks just like you." I say, but when I look at Sebastian he looks shocked. "Sebastian, are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Is there a cat outside?" I ask.

"No, Ciel just be careful around Claude. Don't listen to what he says, he was never a friend of your father, or even mine." Sebastian says.

"Sebastian did he do something to my father? You have to tell me!" I say as I start to feel tears start to form in my blue eyes.

"I'll tell you." I hear a voice from the corner of the room.

"Grell?" I say, then I watch as Grell comes out of the shadows dressed in a red suit. "What I you doing here?" I say as start to stand up.

"Oh, didn't you hear Ciel, I'm your new drama teacher." Grell says whiling coming closer to Sebastian and I.

"And you're here why?" Sebastian asks.

"Why to get closer to you, Bassy!" Grell says.

"Grell, what did Claude do to my dad?" I ask.

"Oh, yes I remember Claude was trying to…" Grell tries to say before Sebastian stops him.

"Grell don't tell her!" Sebastian growls.

"But Bassy, she should know." Grell says.

"Sebastian  
please tell me." I say.

"I could just tell you, Ciel." I look to another corner of the room to find Claude moving out.

"What's with people coming out of dark corner!" I say, just when I feel Sebastian pull me behind him.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Sebastian yells.

"Oh Sebastian what do you think I'm going to do, eat her soul?"


End file.
